CC-3175
CC-3175, known by the nickname "Bulkhead", was a clone of the infamous Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars as a regimental commander in the 7th Sky Corps. He later served during the Galactic Civil War under the Empire as a marshal commander in the Stormtrooper Corps but perished in the Battle of Yavin aboard the Death Star. Biography Early Life During training, Bulkhead and his friend "Blindside" became known as the best sharpshooters within their training squad, and both were assigned to the 7th Sky Corps. Their contingent was stationed on the planet of Maradon shortly after completing their training. While stationed there, Bulkhead and a few of his troopers captured a dark side Force-sensitive who had failed in their attempt to infiltrate the Republic outpost. Seeing the danger posed by the Force-wielding prisoner, Bulkhead conferred with the outpost's Jedi officer and asked for permission to execute the dark side user, but was denied. Later that night the assailant was freed by a squad of commando droids of the Confederacy of Independent Systems sent to retrieve him, and a total of twelve clone troopers were killed in the attack, with Blindside apparently being one of them. The droids were eliminated and the force user killed during the escape attempt. Blindside's death, plus the fact that the Jedi General in charge of the outpost appeared unconcerned about the lives of the clones serving under him, led Bulkhead in becoming extremely bitter and angry towards the Jedi Order, which would influence his decision making later in his life. Second Battle of Genosis After being transferred from Maradon to a base on Coruscant, Bulkhead frequently fought back CIS-funded terrorist attacks and met a 501st Legion ARC trooper nicknamed "Jax". The pair would run multiple losses together, leading to heavy losses for the CIS-backed forces of a period of months. After this success, he and his contingent linked up with the rest of their battalion for the Second Battle of Geonosis and the accompanying campaign on the planet. 3175 would eventually become a hollow shell of his former self, as half of his men died over a week of fighting against Geonosians and the brain worms that controlled some of them, and upon returning to a planetside Republic outpost he learned that Jax had been killed while protecting it from a Confederate assault. Bulkhead would never be the same, often appearing distant from his troopers. Fall of the Republic During the final days of the Clone Wars, Bulkhead went with the rest of the 7th Sky Corps to Utapau after General Grievous was discovered to be present there. He led the second wave against the CIS after Marshal Commander Cody had already arrived and begun the battle. Although heavy losses were suffered, he led his men to victory over the droids within his designated area. He received confirmation that Order 66 had been issued shortly thereafter, and executed it without question. After the fall of the Republic and the rise of the Galactic Empire, Bulkhead would find himself allowed to lead the stormtroopers under his command in the 7th Sky Corps on multiple operations in the early months of the Galactic Empire to remind small insurrectionist cells of the power that the Emperor possessed. Once the Rebel Alliance was formed, Bulkhead frequently led his men against rebel troops. Their determination and preference for a forward assault led rebel forces to refer to Bulkhead's contingent of the 212th Attack Battalion by their nickname, the Bull Brigade. Death After crushing a small and independent rebellion movement on the planet of Naboo, Bulkhead and his men were rotated to the Death Star. They arrived shortly after the Millenium Falcon ''escaped the Death Star with Princess Leia Organa and the schematics for the Death Star. Despite repeated requests to lead his men in pursuit of the escaped rebels, Bulkhead and his men were ordered to remain. Marshal Commander CC-3175 and the entirety of the Bull Brigade were killed when Luke Skywalker used the Force to propel a proton torpedo through the Death Star I's active exhaust port, causing a chain reaction that destroyed the Death Star and everybody aboard, including Bulkhead and his men. '''Personality and Traits' Despite being trained to follow orders without question, Bulkhead preferred to behave independently, and acted how he saw it would benefit himself, his troopers, and the Republic or Empire. He was known for being a relatively relaxed leader, which led to loyalty from his men. He also earned a reputation for being reckless, often attributed to his friendship with Jax. Uncured trauma from the Second Geonosis Campaign resulted in his personality becoming more muted, and his behavior more brutal on the battlefield. Gear and Equipment CC-3175 wore a 7th Sky Corps Advanced Recon Force helmet and standard 7th Corps armor during the Clone Wars and standard stormtrooper armor with an orange stripe on both shoulder plates during his service for the Galactic Empire. He used a DC17m commando blaster rifle in battle. Category:Character Category:Clone Category:CC-3175 "Bulkhead" Category:Commander Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:212th Attack Battalion Category:Bull Brigade Category:Stormtrooper Corps Category:7th Sky Corps Category:Regimental Commander Category:Marshal Commander